vaticanfandomcom-20200213-history
Pope
The pope, also called Holy Father, is the Bishop of Rome, and as such is the spiritual leader of the Catholic Church. The current pontiff is Pope Francis, elected at the conclave that ended in March 13, 2013.Terra (11 de fevereiro de 2013). «Papa Bento XVI vai renunciar no dia 28 de fevereiro». Retrieved February 11 2013. The Pope is elected by the College of CardinalsIGREJA CATÓLICA (2000). do Catecismo da Igreja Católica. Coimbra: Gráfica de Coimbra. pp. N. 179 e 182. ISBN 972-603-349-7 and his post is Life tenure.John L. Allen, Jr. Conclave: A política, as personalidades e o processo da próxima eleição papal. 2002. Pág.: 18, 19, 88, 110-135, 137-142. ISBN 85-01-06640-0. His ecclesiastical office is called the Papacy, and his episcopal see is called the "Holy See.""Definition of Holy See". He is also the Head of State of Vatican City, City State - State and Government». a sovereign city state enclaved by Rome. The Catholic Church teaches that Christ designated the Apostle Peter as "shepherd" and "rock" of the Church to head it,Joyce, G. H. (1913). "Pope" . In Herbermann, Charles (ed.). Catholic Encyclopedia. New York: Robert Appleton Company.Catechism of the Catholic Church - II. THE POWER OF THE KEYS vatican.va Matthew 16:18 and the Popes, as their successors,Saint Irenaeus of Lyon, (130 AD - 202 AD) Against Heresies, 3.3 "The blessed apostles, then, having founded and built up the Church, committed into the hands of Linus the office of the episcopate. Of this Linus, Paul makes mention in the Epistles to Timothy. To him succeeded Anacletus; and after him, in the third place from the apostles, Clement was allotted the bishopric. This man, as he had seen the blessed apostles, and had been conversant with them, might be said to have the preaching of the apostles still echoing his ears, and their traditions before his eyes. Nor was he alone this, for there were many still remaining who had received instructions from the apostles. In the time of this Clement, no small dissension having occurred among the brethren at Corinth, the Church in Rome dispatched a most powerful letter to the Corinthians, exhorting them to peace, renewing their faith, and declaring the tradition which it had lately received from the apostles, proclaiming the one God, omnipotent, the Maker of heaven and earth, the Creator of man, who brought on the deluge, and called Abraham, who led the people from the land of Egypt, spoke with Moses, set forth the law, sent the prophets, and who has prepared fire for the devil and his angels. From this document, whosoever chooses to do so, may learn that He, the Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, was preached by the Churches, and may also understand the apostolic tradition of the Church, since this Epistle is of older date than these men who are now propagating falsehood, and who conjure into existence another god beyond the Creator and the Maker of all existing things. To this Clement there succeeded Evaristus. Alexander followed Evaristus; then, sixth from the apostles, Sixtus was appointed; after him, Telephorus, who was gloriously martyred; then Hyginus; after him, Pius; then after him, Anicetus. Soter having succeeded Anicetus, Eleutherius does now, in the twelfth place from the apostles, hold the inheritance of the episcopate. In this order, and by this succession, the ecclesiastical tradition from the apostles, and the preaching of the truth, have come down to us. And this is most abundant proof that there is one and the same vivifying faith, which has been preserved in the Church from the apostles until now, and handed down in truth." have the authority to rule it, and infallibility to teach it. and defining points of the Christian faith when pronouncing ''ex cathedra''.Avery Dulles, The Catholicity of the Church, Oxford University Press, 1987, ISBN 978-0-19-826695-2, page 140Wetterau, Bruce. World history. New York: Henry Holt & co. 1994. The papacy is one of the oldest and most enduring institutions in the world, and has had a prominent role in the history of humanity.Collins, Roger. Keepers of the keys of heaven: a history of the papacy. Introduction (One of the most enduring and influential of all human institutions, (...) No one who seeks to make sense of modern issues within Christendom - or, indeed, world history - can neglect the vital shaping role of the popes.) Basic Books. 2009. ISBN 978-0-465-01195-7. The popes of antiquity assisted in the spread of the christian faith and in resolving various doctrinal disputes.Wetterau, Bruce. World history. New York: Henry Holt and company. 1994. In the Middle Ages they played an important secular role in Western Europe, often serving as arbitrators among monarchs and avoiding various wars in Europe.Faus, José Ignacio Gonzáles. "Autoridade da Verdade - Momentos Obscuros do Magistério Eclesiástico". Capítulo VIII: Os papas repartem terras - Pág.: 64-65 e Capítulo VI: O papa tem poder temporal absoluto – Pág.: 49-55. Edições Loyola. ISBN 85-15-01750-4. Herbermann, Charles, ed. (1913). "Papal Arbitration" . Catholic Encyclopedia. New York: Robert Appleton Company. Today, in addition to the expansion and doctrine of the Christian faith, the Popes are dedicated to ecumenism, interreligious dialogue, charitable work and the defense of human rights, especially through pronouncements to humanity and visits to various countries of the world.História das Religiões. Crenças e práticas religiosas do século XII aos nossos dias. Grandes Livros da Religião. Editora Folio. 2008. Pág.: 89, 156–157. ISBN 978-84-413-2489-3"último Papa – Funções, eleição, o que representa, vestimentas, conclave, primeiro papa". Suapesquisa.com. Retrieved 18 February 2013.Aquino, Felipe. «Você sabe qual é a função e a missão do Papa na Igreja? | Cléofas». Retrieved March 3 2019 References Category:Bishops by city Category:Ecclesiastical titles Category:Episcopacy